


The Midnight Union

by whatabub



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Reconciliation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabub/pseuds/whatabub
Summary: Callum and Rayla prepare for their long-awaited wedding. The merging of Human and Elf traditions make this wedding unlike any seen in Katolis or Xadia. Amidst the normal preparations and formalities, some last-minute reconciliations take place.
Relationships: Callum & Ibis (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Rayla & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Callum reclined in his chair. The weight of his thoughts had been overwhelming his body for the past week. _“18 more hours”_ he thought to himself. He wished he could draw something, or maybe plan out his next lecture, but his groomsmen had done so much for him, the least he could do is be present with them in this moment of supposed relaxation. King Ezran began massaging Callum’s shoulders. “I know you miss her, but you need to loosen up.” Ezran advised. Once again, Callum had to tilt his head back to make sure it was his brother who said it. In just a few short months, his brother had grown more than should have been possible. In fact, Ez was almost certainly taller now than Dad had been. In addition to his new height, Ez’s voice had deepened by at least an octave, with only an infrequent squeak in his speech reminding Callum of the cute boyish voice he was familiar with. Ezran balanced his last Jelly Tart on Callum’s face, then went back to the buffet table to get some more. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

Callum grabbed the Jelly Tart and sat back upright. He watched Soren and Corvus, the crownguards, follow King Ezran to the buffet table where Barius was all too happy to replenish the King’s supply of his renowned pastry. Callum thought about how accurate Ez’s words were. He did miss Rayla, more than words could describe. The Elves had their own traditions when it came to weddings. For some time before the actual wedding, occasionally up to a week, the Bride and Groom would separate, and receive one-on-one council by close family members and friends in order to prepare their hearts and souls for the everlasting bond between them. It had been three days since Callum watched Rayla depart for her time of solitude, and he wouldn’t see her again until she walked down the aisle at the Moon Nexus. _“18 hours more”_ he reassured.

Across the room, while Callum was anxious for what was to come, Ibis was apprehensive about what was happening in the present. He thought he knew what it meant to be a groomsman, but the current situation was utterly foreign to him. Marriage was supposed to be celebrated, but only after the union was formed, not before. Still, he tried to do what was expected. He mingled with the other groomsmen, and learned more about human weddings in a couple hours than he had learned in months studying books on the subject. Barius was the only Groomsman who had been married before, and his wealth of experience was recast in the form of helpful advice and engaging stories. Ibis spent much less time talking with Soren and Corvus, of whom he was only moderately acquainted, but from what he had seen, they were loyal and intimate confidants for the Best Man, King Ezran. Ibis had nothing but the highest respect for the King, and if Ezran trusted these two humans, then they must be worthy people. Ibis looked at Callum. It was clear the groom was deep in thought. Ibis stood up and slowly approached him. “Is there anything you need to get off your chest?” Ibis inquired. Without waiting for a response, he continued. “I want to make sure you are as prepared as possible for the events tomorrow night. Please lay your concerns on us, I’m told it is what we are here for.” 

Ibis was discreet enough to not disturb the atmosphere of the party. Only Callum could hear. Even so, Callum spent some time stroking his beard, thinking about what to say. 

Finally, he spoke, matching Ibis in volume. “I wish my dad was here to help me... Or my mom... Or anybody from my family who's done this before. I’m grateful for all the stories Barius told, but… this is different. I need someone who knows me better.” 

Ibis listened intently, but didn’t know the best answer. He knew Callum exceptionally well, he spent the last four years teaching Callum everything he knew about the sky arcanum, but it was clear that Callum required a more intimate person to help ease his mind. “What about your Aunt, the Ambassador?” Ibis suggested. 

Callum was quick to respond. “She seemed so broken when she and Janai broke ties. I feel like I would be rubbing salt in the wound by asking for her help. I can’t do that to her.” 

“I admire your empathy,” Ibis started, “but your Aunt is wise and understanding. She knows your situation perhaps better than anyone in this world. I’ve seen firsthand how much she loves you. She would want to help you as much as possible.”

Callum mused over Ibis’ advice, “I’d hate to make all the work Ez did for this party go to waste. This tent is…” Having heard his name, Ezran interjected. “Hey, we’re here to support you. If you need to go somewhere, do something, then do it. We’ll be here for you tomorrow.”

Callum breathed a sigh of relief, then took off his jacket. “Thanks guys.” He said as he exited the large tent. He stood in the clearing for less than a minute before a suitable gust of wind gave him the power he needed. “Manis Pluma Volantis” he uttered softly, and he took off vertically under the power of large black wings. 

The groomsmen watched as Callum’s silhouette faded into the dark morning sky. Suddenly, Soren drew his sword and snapped to a battle stance. Corvus jumped in front of the king and unfurled his grapple, letting it spin slowly above his head. A dark shadow emerged from the treeline. As the moon illuminated the figure, the most prominent detail was a missing left arm. It was Runaan. “State your business” King Ezran declared. 

“Where is Callum?” Runaan asked without a hint of emotion. He continued, with much more emphasis on each word, as if it were physically difficult to speak them. “I would like to... apologize to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 11th hour, Runaan does what he can to make things right. Even though he burned every bridge long ago, with hard work, he might yet be able to rebuild some.

There was a half-second of pause as Runaan’s request was processed. Soren broke the silence with an eruption “Apologize to Callum!? How about you apologise to ME first!? How about you chain yourself and answer for your atrocities? My sister…” Soren’s exasperated tirade was cut short by Ezran’s command. “ENOUGH.” Ezran waited for silence before he continued. “Runaan, you have two choices: Leave right now and get as far from the ceremony as possible, or be escorted back to Katolis Castle to be judged for your crimes.” Runaan slowly reached his only hand into his coat for something. Thinking it might be a weapon, Soren took a step forward and pointed his sword inches from Runaan’s throat. “I am unarmed.” Runaan began, seemingly undeterred by the blade at his neck. Soren did not retreat. Runaan pulled out a scroll bound by a hastily tied knot. “Please allow Callum to have this. It is something I have owed him for some time.” Soren snatched the scroll without taking his eyes off of Runaan. 

Every other encounter Soren had with this particular Moonshadow Elf had ended with somebody he cared about dying. He wanted nothing more than to slash his throat. It was only his strict discipline and fidelity towards his King that stayed his blade. Runaan took a step back, and put his hand at his side. He looked at Soten and opened his mouth, as if to say something more, then closed it again. He turned around in a huff, and walked east, towards the sunrise, towards Xadia.

Runaan remained expressionless as he walked away from the moon nexus. Even though a war of emotions raged inside him, his stoic persona developed since childhood prevented any outside insight into his confusion. Ethari was the only person he trusted enough to disclose such thoughts to. Now Runaan only had himself. 

A part of him wished he was never released from that coin. He never grew hungry or tired, and he never felt pain, even as he watched his arm fall off over the course of weeks. He was alone with his thoughts, and completely, and utterly helpless. As he settled into his new prison, his first brief thoughts were of his regrets. What mistakes he had made. But he soon realized that none of that mattered. This coin was to be his death. There was nothing he could do, so there was nothing more that he could do wrong. There was no reason to reflect on his past actions. What happened had already happened, and there would be no chance to learn, there was no chance to do anything again. It was the end. 

Because of this mindset, Runaan vividly remembered the shock he felt as he was unexpectedly thrust back into the real world. The sudden hunger. The agonizing pain. The vile human woman who was responsible for his imprisonment standing before him in the midst of some dark magic spell… 

Runaan tripped on some undergrowth and snapped back to reality. He braced himself against a tree to stay standing. He felt more imprisoned here than he did in the coin. He was now forced to come to terms with his mistakes. This was the real world, where his actions had consequences for everyone around him. The person he trusted most was gone. Every other person who he cared for wanted nothing to do with him. He was trapped in a web of his own mistakes. Removing even two strands, as he had tried to do tonight, went against every facet of his identity. Everything he was taught said that what he was doing was a sign of weakness, a sign of retreat. But Runaan already resolved to change himself. He must push through.

For Rayla.

Back at the tent, Corvus asked Ezran, “Should I follow him, sir? I worry that he sees you as the source of his failure. You know how moonshadow elves are about their honor.” 

Ezran looked at the bound scroll in his hands, then looked into the woods where the elf withdrew. “No.” he said firmly. Soren and Corvus waited for some sort of reasoning, but Ezran provided none. He simply observed the scroll some more.

“My King. Tomorrow will be a full moon.” Soren said, still angry about Runaan’s unexpected visit.

“I know.” Ezran reassured. “But I believe he is genuine, and even if he isn’t, he can’t use his bow anymore. I trust that you two can fend him off.” 

As Ezran finished saying this, the first rays of the new day crested the horizon. Barius was quick to comment on it. “Ah! I better hit the hay. Once you get to my age, you need every minute of sleep you can get.” The old chef began walking towards the Caldera Village, where the human guests were staying. Ezran, Soren, and Corvus followed, the crownguards marching in pace with their liege. Ibis let out a long yawn. He quickly went in and out of the tent to fetch Callum’s coat. Spreading mage wings of his own, Ibis caught up to the human group, and handed Ezran Callum’s jacket, before flying up to the moon nexus, where the elven guests were camped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and kudos'd so far. I am happy to have gotten such a good reception on my first attempt at creative writing. I really wanted to focus on Runaan's destructive personality, and have him come to terms with it. If you just wanted cute Callum and Ralya moments, then you'll be happy to know that next chapter features Rayla and her dad being complete dorks with each other. Should be a welcome change of pace.


	3. Dad and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and her dad have one last heartfelt conversation before the marriage. They are both complete dorks.

_6 hours earlier_

“I miss my Caaaaalluuuuum.” Rayla whined while flopping onto her bed, backside down. 

Lain, a very amused father, began to laugh at the sight. “The last time I remember you like this was when mum told you **‘NO ADORABURRS AT THE TABLE!’** ” Lain chuckled emphasizing his wife’s firm, heavy commands when any dinnertime laws were defied. 

“But mum, look how cuuuuuute he is! His name is Timmy!” Rayla piped in, joining her dad in roleplaying a familiar, yet nostalgic dinnertime scene. 

Lain responded quickly, fully invested in the sequence. “And ‘Timmy’ will be just as ‘cuuuuuute’ when dinner is over. Put him outside **NOW”**

Rayla couldn’t keep up the charade any longer. She tried to continue the dialogue, but laughter kept any of her words from being coherent. Lain broke down laughing too, sitting down on the bed next to his daughter.

When their collective laughing fit finally died down. Rayla suddenly remembered why she was lying in such a melancholy position on her bed. “I want my Callum baaaack…” She said in a mock somber voice. “I want to wiggle his stupid pinker. I want to rub his stupid beard…” 

“Didn’t you ask him to grow that beard?” Lain asked, confused.

Rayla answered cheekily “Yeah, but it’s still stupid. It’s prickly hair. Growing out of your face. What purpose could it possibly have? It feels so weird when I kiss him. I want to feel it again dammit… Wait a minute… When I was a child, you told me that beards weren't real. That they were a myth. What was that all about? ”

“Well I thought they were!” Lain justified, “Like you said, it’s hair, growing out of your face! How stupid is that? I thought the assassins were making up stories about how silly humans were! It couldn’t possibly be real!”

“That’s not the only thing you got wrong about humans.” Rayla said in a slightly accusatory tone.

“Woah” Lain said, trying to recover from the sudden change in subject. “I know what this is about. And… your mum and I talked about this already. It was a mistake for us to judge something that we didn’t have any first-hand knowledge in. I’m very glad that you showed us the truth. Just like us elves, most of them are good-hearted people like your Callum. Your mum and I will do our best to show that truth to anyone in the Silvergrove who will listen. I hope it will become safe for you to visit your old home again. I’m sorry for how difficult it has been with the others…”

“I know you changed your mind. You liked Callum the moment you set eyes on him.” Rayla responded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the conversation she started.

Lain welcomed the more carefree direction the conversation developed “Well, I liked most of him. Not the beard though, I thought that part of him was stupid.”

Rayla began laughing once again. Callum’s beard was a constant source of amusement for her. She didn’t actually think he would grow one when she suggested it to him. “Why do we have to be apart for so long? That is the real stupid part of this wedding.” 

“Because it’s tradition. Your mum and I did this when we got married. We were apart for a whole week! You are lucky it’s only going to be 3 days for you.” Lain responded.

Rayla was not satisfied with that answer. “Ugh. If I have to be apart from him, why can’t I have my own party like the humans do? A ‘basch-loor’ party I think it was? That sounds like sooo much more fun.” 

“Then I wouldn’t get this one last chance with my little girl…” Lain said with longing in his voice.

“I’m not a little girl anymore.” Ralya said, somewhat annoyed.

“Nooooo… Don’t say that…” Her dad lamented. Lain reached to embrace his daughter in one of his bear hugs. Rayla tried to scurry away, but was too slow. She sat grumpilly as she was squeezed by his strong arms. Lain continued, “You are MY little girl… For one more day.” There was a slight pause. “Then you won’t be mine anymore.” 

Rayla took a moment to reflect on those words, she could see that her dad was trying his hardest to hold back tears. She returned the embrace. The two of them sat on her bed for minutes, just hugging. Finally, Lain released his daughter. His face was flush, and his voice was scratchy. “I better leave before I start to cry. Rayla, I am so happy for you. I am proud of who you are and what you want to become. I will always love you no matter what.” 

Ralya was embarrassed, and was on the verge of tears herself. “love you too dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write, it basically wrote itself. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story details what I think a wedding between Callum and Rayla would look like if it took place as an epilogue to the series as a whole. I wrote this after Season 3 had finished, and it takes place after the theoretical season 7. I follow canon as far as Season 3, but then I make up my own continuation of the series to serve as the framework of this story. The specific events of this story take place around 5 years after the events of Season 3. It is almost certain that future seasons will diverge from what is written here, so please keep that in mind as you read this.
> 
> As a forewarning, this is my first time writing any sort of fiction without it being part of some assignment. I would welcome any constructive criticism anybody has. Any suggestions on what I can improve will be gladly taken. My biggest concern is that this story will not strictly take place in chronological order, but I will take measures to make sure that the proper chronology can be understood. I had a lot of fun writing this, but I know that I will get burnt out if I do it too much. I will shoot for an update once a week, but please understand that It may take longer. With that said, thanks for reading, and I look forward to reading your comments.


End file.
